


Still breathing - A Winchester Family Story

by c_o_r_cordium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Family Feels, Gen, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_o_r_cordium/pseuds/c_o_r_cordium
Summary: Based on Green Day's "Still Breathing". This is a short story about the Winchester's youth, lives and about the fact that they really are damn lucky to be still alive (no, I'm not counting the many, many times they all died throughout the show).
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester & Mary Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Still breathing - A Winchester Family Story

**STILL BREATHING **  
****

********

********

  
A Winchester Family Story

_I’m like a child looking off on the horizon_  
_I’m like an ambulance that’s turning on the sirens_  
_**Oh, I’m still alive ******_

 ** ******

 ** ******

The two boys were alone in an old Motel room while their father was off working on a case. Feeling bored and alone, the two of them snuck out of the room and climbed up on the roof. They used to do this quite often – climb up on the roof and look up to the sky, watching the sun go down. They would only come done when the stars were shining bright and they could hardly find their way in the moonlight.

When they were a little older, they helped their father with some of his cases. It was quite a dangerous job for two teenage boys to do, but they were with their father which was all they wanted. Sometimes they would see an ambulance passing by and wonder how lucky they were to get out of all these cases uninjured. 

And both of them knew how lucky they were to be alive.

_I’m like a soldier coming home for the first time_  
_I dodged a bullet and I walked across a landmine_  
_**Oh, I’m still alive ******_

 ** ******

 ** ******

Dean couldn’t remember a time before hunting. A time when he wasn’t on the road all the time. A time when they had a real home. A small house with a garden and fence instead of shabby motel rooms. But now, every time he came back to the bunker it felt like coming home. He finally had a home again. Still, it felt a little strange, unknown. His father had raised him to be a soldier. To live a life on the road. To look for new cases everywhere. To hunt the supernatural. He did not have a home to come back to at the end of a long day. But now, suddenly he had one again.

There always was something to fight or somebody to fight for. There was nothing he hadn’t been through. Dean had been hit, stabbed, shot, beaten. Yes, it was painful, but nothing compared to the pain he felt when he thought he had lost his little brother. So, he did everything to get him back. He even went to hell for him. Hell, purgatory, you name it: he had been there. 

But he always made it through. And Dean knew how lucky he was to be alive.

_‘Cause I’m still breathing_  
_‘Cause I’m still breathing on my own_

No matter what pain and sorrow the Winchesters had to endure – they made it through. They were still alive. Still breathing. 

_Making my way away_  
_My way to you_

They were on the road again. Saving people. Hunting things. It was the family business, after all.  
And they always found a way. A way back to each other. A way back to their family. A way back home.

_I’m like a junkie trying off for the last time_  
_I’m like a loser that’s bettin’ on his last dime_  
_**Oh, I’m still alive ******_

 ** ******

 ** ******

Sam could have had a normal life, but he still became a hunter. When his family, his brother, needed him most, he came. And even when he thought he was a monster, when he thought all hope was lost, when he left his brother and drank Demon blood; he made it through and abandoned his demonic side.

He had always been the loser, the freak. In school, Sam wouldn’t find friends because he and Dean were constantly changing schools. That didn’t matter though, because he had his family by his side. And even when he himself thought he was a freak, he made it through.

He always made it through. And Sam knew how lucky he was to be alive.

_I’m like a son that was raised without a father_  
_I’m like a mother barely keeping it together_  
_**Oh, I’m still alive ******_

 ** ******

 ** ******

John never had a father. Henry Winchester left for the Men of Letters and never returned. Maybe John shouldn’t have been so harsh on his own boys years later, but after what happened to his wife, he had to train them to survive, to become soldiers. Maybe he wasn’t the best father, but they were alive. He helped them learn how to make it through.

Mary never got the time to be the perfect mother to her sons. When she came back and they had grown up, she couldn’t take it. The only think she could think of was all the time she had missed and how they were likely to suffer the same fate she did by becoming hunters. They lived the life she so desperately tried to keep them away from. And even then, she had to leave them again. This time because she couldn’t take it. Seeing her babies all grown up, hunting things that shouldn’t even exist was too much for her. But eventually she made it through and was by their side. 

And John and Mary knew how lucky their boys were to be alive.

_‘Cause I’m still breathing_  
_‘Cause I’m still breathing on my own_

No matter what pain and sorrow the Winchesters had to endure, they made it through. They were still alive. Still breathing.

_Making my way away_  
_My way to you_

They were on the road again. Saving people. Hunting things. It was the family business, after all.  
And they always found a way. A way back to each other. A way back to their family. A way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the rare case, that someone has read this story (in an un-edited version) on the Supernatural Amino App: this is not stolen, it's my own story re-posted here and in an edited version.


End file.
